The present invention is related to headrests for motor-vehicle seats, comprising a yielding body incorporating a load-bearing framework, a pair of parallel support rods slidably coupled with said load-bearing framework and projecting outside of the yielding body, locking means adapted to engage corresponding positioning notches of the support rods to prevent relative displacement between said support rods and said load-bearing framework, and manually operable release means of said locking means.
In the known headrests of the above-referenced type the locking means and the release means, through which in use the height position of the headrest can be adjusted relative to the backrest of a motor-vehicle seat, are generally designed and arranged so as manual operation of these release means is often uncomfortable and inconvenient.